Mar 2000 CC
CAERN/WYLD * Several people overheard a discussion between Robert and Megan in the Caern at the beginning of the month. She told him some of the reason of her disappearance, and then expressed interest in resuming the role she held shortly before her disappearance, of Master of the Challenge. After Robert diplomatically suggested giving her the time to get re-acclimated to the Sept after her absence, Megan blew a fuse, yelling something about "more waiting!" and left under a stormcloud. * The Shadowlords are up to something! Five of them appeared--badly burned and bearing a lot of electrical talens--at the first attempt to summon the large bane from the Columbia River. The talens were not used in the second attempt and no mention of them has been made since. CITY Tales are spreading that Dreamrunners and Megan took advantage of the moonbridge being up around the waxing halfmoon to go up to Seattle and do a bit of scouting around Grey Sky. The word they brought back is that the situation up there is more than bleak, and that it would take a major effort of time and resources to be able to even have a chance of saving the Caern. Another odd thing that Megan seems to be the source of is linking the beginning of their troubles a year ago to be about the same time the power plant blew up here. Could it be coincidence...? PEOPLE * Otter continues his patrols of the woods, but seems to be spending more time north of the caern in Shadowlord territory. * Word probably hasn't spread far or fast, but some philodox who attended that auspice's Moot has mentioned a shocking event--on top of a heated debate about Kinfolk and cubs, and the tribe's responsiblity to each, or more news of the threat to the Caern, Megan, in a fit of anger, slugged Louisa after the Gaian admitted breaking the spirit of Derrick's Ostracism because of his capture by DNA, then stormed out. PACKS * Memory and Brightening-Sky have failed to return, and Forest Howl's Echo has been dispanded, much like the recent trend set by the city packs. * After leaving Forest Howl's Echo, the second pack he's formed and alpha'd, Moon Otter has formed up a tribal pack of Shadowlords. * There was an interesting howl that pierced the night air mid-month, of Brian calling Blackwatch together "for the last time". Shortly after that, word went out from the Fianna Elder that he was looking for Garou to form a new pack with the purpose of guarding Kent Crossing as their territory. And Megan had been heard in the weeks before this to refer to Blackwatch in the third-person, and not with the sense of belonging to it. The conclusion has been that the long-standing pack, Blackwatch, has also met its demise, causing speculation at what could be causing the huge upheaval of packs in recent months. * There is also the rumour, that Mountain's-Peak is attempting to form a pack under Panther. CUBS * The Get cub, Ethan, was seen around the Sept Compound for several days around the middle of the month, sporting a number of injuries, and with rumor saying that he'd been grounded there by William for fighting with Desiree. A few Fianna are even adding that William is afraid to let his cub take care of himself with another, smaller, weaker, cub. * Allie is a new Silent Strider Philodox cub around the Farmhouse, and Sepdet gave her the name Truth's Feather. CHALLENGES * The Garou of the Walk were treated to a sportscast of sorts at the beginning of the month. Callisto She Who Sings Gaia's rage, howled in a fashion that announced herself to even those Garou in the City, that she was on a hunt of Mountain's Peak for the ragabash's Challenge. Periodic updates came until close to midnight, the Galliard taunting Mountain's Peak with knowledge that she knew where the lupus was going. The terms of the Challenge itself are not well known, but Mountain's Peak seems not to have succeeded, say those who saw her later. * There has still been no word as to the status of Dante's Challenge to Elan, or Joseph's ongoing Challenge to Andrea. Category:Caern Convo